


A Night to Remember

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Alphys x Undyne date night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Pardo, I swear

Despite being underground, waterfall was the most ‘surface-like’ area in the Underworld. The constant drip of water and the ‘starry’ sky making it akin to a simple cave in some other mountain besides Ebott. Many considered it the most romantic area in the whole Underground, several laughs and sighs recorded by the echo flowers.

Two pairs of feet plodded along in the puddles, light splashes echoing off of the purple walls. Undyne and Alphys were enjoying their date, the fake sky illuminating their faces with a light blue shade. They were silent, holding hands, just enjoying the calm silence and the presence of the other. It was always tranquil here.

Splish splash, the water dripped. It was soothing, both of their minds clearing as they walked along, looking up at the bright lights in the sky. They were beautiful, but still sad, reminding them of their imprisonment, this being the closest thing they had to a starry night.

They didn’t know why they came down here for a walk, it was just on impulse. It was probably much prettier and more romantic walking under the actual stars, the moon illuminating their way. Though, they were glad that they had chosen to go back to Waterfall. It was eerily quiet, since few ever went down here anyway, it has been a long while since anybody really needed to, and no monster really wanted to go back down here. You could drop a pin and hear it echo for minutes if you wanted to.  
Alphys leaned against Undyne, just happy to be at her girlfriend’s side. Despite the odd feeling of the dark and quiet, everything felt nice as long as Undyne was there. They both wore smiles, walking in no direction other than the one that their feet chose.  
Undyne looked down at her little lizard girlfriend. She had on a cute little dress, rather modest and loose, but Undyne loved it. She loved Alphys more than anything else, and she knew that Alphys loved her back. They were perfect for eachother, and they wanted to keep it that way.

They somehow made it to the river that led to everywhere in the underground. They could almost hear the boat master singing ‘Tra la la,’ and offering sage, yet often bizarre, advice. They dangled their feet in the water, it was cold but not unbearably so. It was odd for a date to be so silent, but for them, it couldn’t be better.

~~~

Alphys fumbled with the keys, finding the right one to their apartment. The night grew young as the two were walking underground, the streetlights painting the pavement a light yellow. She found the right key for the lock, twisting it in the tumbler and opening the door to their apartment.

They got out of their date clothes and into their pyjamas and under the covers, teeth brushed and mouths clean, both comfy and ready for sleep… or other, more intimate things. Undyne reached a hand under the sheets, inching it down lower and lower. Alphys was anxious, knowing what was soon coming. Undyne inched down, until she hit her mark.

“There you are,” she said, grabbing the remote that had burrowed its way beneath the blankets. She smiled, clicking the TV on, the next episode of the anime they were watching appearing, the chords of the intro playing.

Alphys snuggled up as close as she could to her fishy girlfriend, her smooth scales nice and warm. No one really thought of Undyne as the cuddly type, but that was one of the favorite parts about her. She yawned as the intro credit scrolled by.

~~~

The last scene of the show, both parts of the pair’s hands clenching the sheet and their eyes watering.

“Later Buddy…” was said and the screen turned black. Undyne and Alphys looked at each other, tears welled in their eyes. They hugged, both tremendously moved by the final heroic act. They looked in each other’s eyes, smiles on their faces. Alphys focused on Undyne’s tender strength and forceful, yet protective nature. She dug in as much as she could into the sheets, the comfortable blankets and her slender protector making her feel completely safe and secure.

Undyne pulled Alphys in, her arms wrapping around the scientist’s back. She was so squishy and cuddly and warm, it made Undyne lose her usual bravado to make room for more love. She cared so much for her little nerd, it was almost unbearable how much the two loved each other, but they didn’t care. They looked at each other, both tired and happy.

They moved together slowly, eyes slowly closing and lips parting.

“Two minutes…” A faint voice said. They stopped, looking around for the source. It sounded like it came from their door. Before the thought could settle, the said door bust off of its hinges, an odd slender and lanky man walking in. His head oddly thin and angular, his dark hair hidden under a wide hat. He had dark, round glasses on his white face, a skinny line of hair going from his lip down to his chin. He a blue and red fighting suit on.

Before the couple could ask some important questions, such as ‘Who are you?’ and ‘What the hell are you doing in my house?’ he struck. Quick hits in a devastating pace. Alphys fell to one punch, knocked out cold in the sheets, a large welt on her head. Undyne took a little while, her natural defense taking the brunt of several hits as the shock settled in.

Though, despite being the old leader of the royal guard, and the apprentice of Asgore, she had no idea how to react, just simply standing there and taking hit after hit. She was frozen, which would’ve meant death in several other circumstances. She felt one last hit before passing out, the trauma making her fall like a sack of cement. F.A.N.G. clicked a stopwatch, examining the time as he dusted off his hands.

“One minutes, twenty-three seconds… Master Bison will be pleased!”


End file.
